


I'm a Mess For Your Love

by xMidnightsLullaby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: Excerpt: With the same force as before, Otabek thrusted into the Yuri who was nothing more than a wailing mess. His muscles hurt so much it brought tears into his eyes and the pain he felt from their burn was torture and pleasure at the same time. Yet, he wouldn’t last long. His legs were already trembling heavily and in a second, he would collapse.“Beka…my arms…please…”“Sorry, kitten,” his boyfriend whispered into his ear as he pulled Yuri’s body up a bit more, “I can’t risk that you’ll touch yourself, ‘cause that’s not how we’re playing tonight.” | OtaYuri OS





	I'm a Mess For Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short writing practise or as I also like to call it studying avoidance strategy.  
> Please note that Yuri is already 18 in this OS and they're not doing such things for the first time.  
> Have fun ;)

Yuri had no idea how long he was already lying on the bed. He had no idea how often he had already been a second away from coming. His hands were cuffed to the metal bar on the head of the bed, his eyes were covered by a blindfold. Inside him a small vibrator was making him crazy as it was pressing against his insides, just one inch away from his prostate. Every time he was just one moment away from releasing all the tension that had built up, the vibration stopped. He was only granted a short period to catch his breath, when the thing in his ass him started moving again. It was like torture. It was painful. It was good. It was heaven.

“Are you ready to apologize now?” a dark voice from the other side of the room asked him. It was hoarse and its owner couldn’t quite hide his excitement and arousal.

“What for?”

The intensity of the vibration increased and Yuri threw his head in his neck.

“Still able to mock me? I guess I haven’t been hard enough on you.”

“I just…don’t…get…” Yuri had a hard time pressing out words while every time he opened his mouth a moan was slipping from his lips.

“You’ll never learn, don’t you?” The voice was coming closer. Its owner’s footsteps were the only sound besides Yuri’s constant groans to fill the room. The mattress he lay on gave way and suddenly, a hand was caressing his cheeks.

“Why the hell should I…?” The sudden grip around his neck made his words got stuck in his throat.

“Didn’t I tell you to stop swearing that often? That surely doesn’t fit the Russian Fairy, does it?” Yuri loved Otabek’s raucous voice right beside his ear. It never failed to send shivers through his body. “If I might refresh your memory: It was you who said in front of everybody after practise that you would rather be fucked senseless by JJ than let me touch you this way only once.”

 

Yes, Yuri had said that, but of course, he had never meant it. That he and Otabek were dating was still a delicate topic and not many people knew about it. They had decided to keep it a secret when they had started more than half a year ago and although it became harder everyday to hide his feelings for the Kazakh, Yuri tried his best to cover up every little bit of affection their fellow skaters witnessed. Today, he had been the last one to go through his short programme and everyone had watched him. Mila, Georgi and all the other people whose names Yuri tends to forget. And of course, Otabek had been watching him as well. Officially, he had come to visit family in Saint Petersburg, but in reality, he flew all the way from Kazakhstan to Russia to surprise his boyfriend on Valentine’s Day. Yuri hated everything romantic, but when Otabek had suddenly appeared in front of his door, he had been close to cry out of joy.

When he had left the ice, Georgi had walked up to him, laying his hands on Yuri’s shoulder.

“Great performance, buddy. But I would take care of Otabek. He looked at you like he’s going to eat you up as soon as you are alone.”

Yuri had thrown a look at the Kazakh and his dark black eyes had pierced through him, making him shiver in anticipation of what would happen as soon as the door of Yuri’s apartment closed behind them. The gazes of the others, however, had made him nervous and without thinking, those words had left his lips.

 

“You know I…didn’t…mean…”

Otabek’s lips on his own, stopped his words again. His tongue was shoved into Yuri’s mouth, but the latter had no strength anymore to fight him back. Instead, he allowed his boyfriend to take him over, to take up all the moans the vibrator inside him send through his body. As fast as Otabek had touched him, he was gone again.

“Sure. I know you didn’t mean it, but it hurt, nevertheless.”

Yuri felt the tension inside him increase. The heat that he had sensed countless times tonight built up again, traveling up to his stomach. His hands around the chain that bound his hands above his head cramped. He tried his best to keep in his groans, to not let Otabek know that he was close to come. Just one second more, just one…His stomach tightened. Pressing together the heat into a hot glowing ball. Just like a supernova. It was impossible to hide how aroused he was. The supernova was close to exploding and this time, Yuri wanted to make sure it did. Pressing his feet into the mattress, Yuri arched his back. Higher and higher he pushed himself. Just once inch more and…

“You don’t think, I’m going to let come just like that, don’t you?” The vibration stopped and Yuri sank back down onto the bed, his throbbing erection hurting and he sighed in frustration.

“O come on, Beka!” Yuri’s voice was merely a whisper. It was already so worn out by his moans, the skater wondered how long he had been tied up in his bedroom.

“Don’t you ‘Come on’ me! You know what I want.” Otabek bend down to his hear again and whispered directly into it, his hot breath tingling on Yuri’s skin. “Just say it and I let you come.”

Without a warning, he turned on the vibrator again. Yuri threw his head in his neck. If they continued like that, he would soon faint from exhaustion. His chest was rising and falling even faster than when he was skating and he was pretty sure it would be crushed any second by his heavily beating heart. It totally wasn’t like Yuri to give in so easily, but there was no way he could stand this situation any longer.

“So? Are you ready to apologize or do you want me to leave you alone for another 15 minutes?”

Yuri could hear the smirk in his voice, but he had no time to get worked up over it as the Kazakh increased the intensity of the vibrator once more.

“Okay! Okay!” Yuri managed to shout when a sudden vibration made the thing inside him move and hit his sweet spot right away. The shiver of desire and frustration that was sent through body forced him to finally give in.

Otabek stopped the vibration and Yuri used the moment of peace to catch his breath.

“I listen.” His boyfriend’s commanding tone didn’t leave any doubt that if Yuri wouldn’t say the words Otabek wanted to hear, he would be tortured until he passed out.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just wanted to make sure those stupid morons didn’t interpret the situation correctly.”

For a moment, nothing happened. Yuri even thought that Otabek had left the room, when the vibrator was suddenly pulled out of him. Just in the moment, he arched his back, surprised by the emptiness, the blindfold was removed from his eyes.

The bedroom was dark and only lighted by the light from the hallway that managed to shine through the small gap under the bedroom door. Otabek was bending over him, the blindfold in his hand, the other one supporting him on the mattress right next to Yuri’s head. He looked directly into the younger skater’s eyes, capturing him with his dark, widened pupils that didn’t even leave a shadow of his iris. A reddish shimmer coloured his cheeks.

“God, you should see yourself. You’re so beautiful. With your ruffled hair, your swollen lips, your blushed cheeks.” The slight tremble in his voice revealed how aroused he was. “What am I going to do with you now?”

Otabek held two of his fingers in front of Yuri’s mouth and the latter exactly knew what he was supposed to do. He opened his lips and let the fingers glide inside. With his tongue, he licked them up and down, pressing them against his oral cavity. His lips were tightly wrapped around them, so he could mimic swallowing movements. If Otabek was driving him crazy, he should be allowed to get at least a little bit of revenge. And his actions didn’t fail their purpose. The Kazakh’s gaze got even darker and suddenly he pulled his fingers out of Yuri’s mouth.

Without a warning, he pushed the first one into the Russian’s hole. A loud groan left Yuri’s lips. Luckily, his boyfriend had already loosened him up a bit when they had started their game or else this would have hurt pretty much, but now it was only a light twinge. Shoving it deeper inside, Otabek was not loosing time and searched right for Yuri’s point of pleasure. He bend the finger. The stars and lightnings that were sent through every inch of Yuri’s body, up from is butt, all the way up his spine, into his arms and legs, hitting his mind like a shotgun, all conclusive thoughts were blown out of his head. His heartbeat increased to top speed in a second and heavily bet again his chest. Yanking and twitching the handcuffs, Yuri threw his head left and right as Otabek started thrusting into him, penetrating his prostate. It wasn’t like the Russian to beg, but if he had managed to get something out of his mouth other than groans and wails, he had beseeched his boyfriend to have mercy.

Soon, a second and a third finger were inserted, stretching his ring muscle, pressing against his sweet spot. As words weren’t an option to express himself, Yuri started grinding his hips against Otabek. He wanted them deeper, he wanted them harder, he wanted Otabek inside him.

“You want me, don’t you? I can tell from all those lewd sounds you make.”

Yuri nodded vigorously.

“Are you so full of me in your mind that you forgot how to speak or are you so exhausted, your lips don’t work anymore? What a shame, I wanted to put them to good use before I make you faint.”

Dirty talk shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did, but who could resist the deep, dark, rough voice of the Kazakh? It told Yuri that he was a beast, that usually hid behind his teddy bear like appearance. It told Yuri that he wanted him. Him and no one else in this world.

Otabek leant forward again. His lips were brushing over Yuri’s ears when he started talking again. “So, tell me what you want me to do and I’ll make your wishes come true.”

Concentrating his last working brain cells on moving his lips co-ordinately, Yuri tried to focus himself which was pretty hard, because his boyfriend kept widening him, alluring moan after moan from his throat.

“Please…I…want…you…Beka”

The gaze Otabek gave him was burning Yuri away to nothing, yet he didn’t mind. His body had been on fire since the Kazakh had lifted him up as soon as the door of his apartment had fallen shut behind them. He had carried him into the bedroom, threw him on the mattress and ordered him to strip. The blond skater had never been the one to oblige other people’s commands, but Otabek’s voice hadn’t allowed any backtalk. Yuri had just taken off his boxer shorts when his boyfriend had bend over him, pulled up his arms and secured them with the handcuffs from Yuri’s nightstand over his head, wrapping the chain around one of the metal bars on the head of the bed. The Russian wanted to start complaining, but before he could say a word, Otabek had covered one finger in lube and pressed it against Yuri’s hole. Luckily, they had done it the night before, so it hadn’t hurt too much. The Kazakh didn’t spent much too time stretching him as he retrieved a small vibrator from the nightstand and pushed it carefully inside the smaller skater. A long cable lead to the remote that Otabek took in his hands and switched the vibrator on. Yuri had to take a few deep breaths to handle the sudden movement inside him. Just when he had started to feel good, his boyfriend got a long piece of fabric from the shelf and blindfolded him. Then, he sat down on the chair, Yuri usually threw his clothes on, and waited.

 

Not knowing how much time had passed since then, Yuri was getting more and more frustrated, but he remained silent as he watched his boyfriend undress, revealing his slightly bronzed, well-trained body and his already rock hard erection. He placed his knees on each side of the Russian, holding his cock right in front Yuri’s mouth. Lifting his head as much as his exhausted muscles let him, Yuri bend forward, letting his tongue glide up and down the throbbing dick. Otabek’s was pretty huge and Yuri wondered every time how he managed to take him inside without breaking apart. Slowly, inch by inch, he took him in, soaking the length in until the tip hit the back of his throat. He wrapped his tongue around the pulsing heat as much as he could, letting it slide in and out again until Otabek grabbed his hair, forcing his whole dick in. Pressing his tongue against the bottom, Yuri mimicked swallowing movements. Otabek’s suppressed moans signalised him that he was doing his job properly. He opened his eyes and caught the hottest sight of his boyfriend. His head in his neck, his eyes closed, his face convulsing in pleasure. The tension in the Russian’s stomach increased and he had to hold back not to come from that sight. He stopped for a moment, leading Otabek to turn his head down again and open his eyes. Yuri felt his cock twitching and suddenly, the Kazakh pulled out of him.

Yuri had no time to wonder what would happen next, when he felt how his legs were spread and in the next moment, he felt Otabek completely inside him. Sensing the hot erection filling him up made him groan louder than he wanted to and he threw his head in his neck. He had no time, however, to get used to this feeling as the Kazakh started thrusting into him without hesitation. The chain of the handcuff scratched against the metal of the bar when Yuri yanked them around. He had no idea where to release all the sensations that were sent through his body when Otabek hit his sweet spot with every thrust. The Russian would have loved to grind against him, pull him even deeper inside by wrapping his legs around him, but there was no power left inside him. He just wanted this to be over. If Otabek would only touch his cock which he had been ignored the whole evening.

“God, Beka!” Yuri wailed when the Kazakh increased his force. “Please, get these things off…please…”

As fast as he had entered him, Otabek pulled out again. He loosened the handcuffs, but before Yuri could only think of letting them wander down his body, stroking his hurting and pulsing dick, his boyfriend had pulled him up and turned him around, so Yuri was kneeling in front of him. The Russian wanted to support himself on the mattress, when Otabek pulled back his arms and pushed them together behind his back.

“You won’t make yourself comfortable. You’ll carry your weight with your muscles alone. I want to see you tremble. I want your thighs to burn from the pain.”

Just as he ended his sentence, he pushed himself right into Yuri, hitting his prostate with the first shove. With the same force as before, he thrusted into the Russian who was nothing more than a wailing mess. His muscles hurt so much it brought tears into his eyes and the pain he felt from their burn was torture and pleasure at the same time. Yet, he wouldn’t last long. His legs were already trembling heavily and in a second, he would collapse.

“Beka…my arms…please…”

“Sorry, kitten,” his boyfriend whispered into his ear as he pulled Yuri’s body up a bit more, “I can’t risk that you’ll touch yourself, ‘cause that’s not how we’re playing tonight.”

Increasing his speed, he pushed Yuri up high by pulling his arms closer to his body, so the Russian had to balance his weight just with his thighs. Tears were running down Yuri’s face and his moans were nothing more than silent wails. He was done. His voice was hoarse and he was sure he would die any second. His head got numb and a white fog clouded his mind when with one final thrust, Yuri fell forward, the tensing supernova inside him bursting. A lightning struck at his stomach, sending waves of heat through his veins, bringing his blood to a boil. Colourful stars exploded in front of his inner eye. His whole body gave up in overstimulation and he slumped down, not noticing that Otabek had come himself from the rhythmical contraction of his ass.

It took a while for Yuri to come back to the living, guided by Otabek fondling his hair, whispering the cutest things into his ear.

“You did great, kitten. Your voice, your expression. So beautiful.”

Tiredly, Yuri fluttered his eyes open, looking into his boyfriend’s face, a loving smile forming on the Kazakh’s lips.

“Hey, Yura. Welcome back.”

“Hmmm…I really think I should mention JJ fucking me more often, if you turn into a beast like you just did.”

“Don’t you dare, kitten.” Otabek smiled and caressed Yuri’s cheek.

“It’s really been a long time since I felt so exhausted.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

The Kazakh turned to the side, wrapping his arm around Yuri, cuddling against his back.

“Good night, Yurachka. I love you.”

But Yuri was unable to respond, already fast asleep in Otabek’s arm.


End file.
